1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest for an automotive seat, and particularly to the one mounted on a rear seat in an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a headrest adapted to be mounted on a rear seat is divided into an integral one which is formed integrally upon the rear seat and a separated type which is supported via a headrest stay on the rear seat. However, in both types of headrests, a disadvantage has been found in that the former integral one is not adjustable in height, while the latter separated one requires an occupant on the seat to change his or her seating posture into standing or turned posture for adjusting the height of the headrest, which is troublesome. Further, both headrests are fixed in height and not capable of being lowered close to the top of the rear seat, as a result of which, the headrests per se still remains objecttional and hindrance because they prevents good view of rear side of automobile and as such a front-seat driver does not have a clear view thereat.